


Up The Hill

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: It’s Amanda’s turn to pick where they go on a date.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Up The Hill

Amanda drove up the dark and winding road. The only light came from the flickering beams at the head of the car and the random spots that the moon peeked through big, tall trees.

_“Why, exactly_...are we in the middle of **_nowhere?”_** Johnny asked, watching as the hill ahead of them slowly ascended into a thick fog.

Amanda geared up and put her hand on his thigh. “Aww, come on, Lawrence, are you getting scared?” 

_“Noo!”_ Johnny shot back, but as they entered the mist, he lightly squeezed her hand until they were out. 

Amanda smiled.

Then he turned with a questioning brow, of course, “Are you?”


End file.
